Goodbye, Ginny, I love you too
by ZACHDABOSSSS
Summary: If Harry died at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. HG
1. Goodbye Ginny, I Love You Too

If Harry Died

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Challenged Sirius.

Harry knew what was going to happen before it did. He ran the short distance over to Sirius just as the light escaped from Bellatrix's wand, and as it reached Sirius, Harry dove in front of him.

"HARRY, NO!" Cried Sirius, a look of shock on his face.

But it was too late. The spell had already escaped the wand, and it hit Harry straight in the chest. Harry looked pained for a second, but then he configured his face into a peaceful expression. Everyone watched in shock as Harry slowly toppled back in the veil.

Harry took one last look at Sirius, the only parental figure he had ever known, and then at each of his friends in turn. He smiled, looking at Neville and each of the Order people for the last time. He wished he could see Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. For the first time in his known life he felt peace. He finally gave into the veil and slowly was carried back into it, until Sirius sprang forward and grabbed him. But it was too late. The veil had already taken its toll on the Boy-Who-Lived's physical and mental consciousness, and Harry James Potter was no more.

Bellatrix watched in shock and happiness as her master's worst enemy was killed. But she suddenly heard a turning of rock. Sirius put down Harry's body and turned to face her, and his face was all rage.

He pointed his wand at her, and screamed the unforgivable words. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Bellatrix collapsed to the floor, dead the instant the spell had touched her, Sirius had made sure she was gone as soon as possible, and never wanted to see her ugly face ever again.

He then allowed himself to be enveloped by grief. He fell to the ground, landing on his knees and cried. Never again would he see that face alive, he was so happy when Harry had looked like James, and now it was all gone. He thought that he may have had killed Bellatrix too fast. He should have made her suffer. When he was sitting there crying, everyone came over. Neville patted Sirius on the back, though he too wore a look of shock and sadness.

"Sirius," whispered Kingsley. "We can't stay here."

Sirius reluctantly got up and allowed himself to be led out of the Department of Mysteries.

While they did this, Albus Dumbledore gave a small pump of his fist. That was one part of Voldemort's soul down, five to go. Though he frowned, thinking that the prophecy hadn't come true after all. He was certain that Harry would've come back, been the one to fight Voldemort, but the veil changed that. He could see that it was a veil and not just an archway, he realized with a pang, because he had watched Ariana die. It was the same reason he could see the Thestrals.

When Kingsley and Sirius got back into the Atrium, with Neville in tow, people started appearing in the fires. Cornelius Fudge was the first to step out, and he gave a start to see Kingsley helping none other than Sirius Black, a known criminal. Fudge opened his mouth but Kingsley gave him an I'll-explain-later look.

Moments later, Albus Dumbledore appeared with multiple people, who seemed to be struggling against an invisible barrier. Neville had sat against the wall and was trying to console himself over the sudden and heroic death of one of his best friends. Sirius had placed Harry's body on the floor of the Atrium.

At that time Ron, who seemed to have marks from the brains; Ginny; Luna; and Hermione being carried by an Auror came out. Ginny spotted Neville first and went over to him. It appeared that she was limping, but only slightly. Apparently an Auror had mostly healed it.

"Hey, Nev," she said. Neville didn't look up, and only grunted. She looked around, and noticed she didn't see Harry. "Where's Harry?"

This time Neville did look up, and he had tears in his eyes. "Harry– Harry didn't make it," he looked at Harry's body on the floor.

Ginny saw the body and had to lean against the wall as the sudden shock hit her. "He–Harry– Neville, I'm so sorry," she said to him.

"Don't be sorry for me, feel happy for Sirius." When she looked confused, he continued. "Harry died to save Sirius." He said with a sad smile. His eyes glazed over, and evidently he was repeating the moment in his mind. Ginny finally gave in to the tears, and they ran down her face in waves. She slowly stepped off the wall, and went and told Ron and Luna the news. Their reactions were the same as hers, leaning against the wall in shock, and then eventually crying.

Ginny eventually managed to stammer out some words as she watched her friend and brother have the same reaction she did, which made it all more real. "I– I– just never– imagined Harry– you know–," She stammered. Her friends nodded, and Ron spoke softly. "He just seemed like he would survive through everything. I never thought he would die."

Just then Dumbledore came over with a portkey and Hermione, with an expression of sadness on his face. Neville came over and they all took the portkey and appeared in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came running out. "Oh, you three? I'm guessing that your friend Mr. Potter isn't far behind." Ginny slowly shook her head. "Harry– Harry didn't make it through this fight."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, she noticed Ginny's limp, Neville's nose, Hermione's unconscious body, and Ron's scars, and escorted them to different beds.

She first went to Ginny and Neville, and healed their injuries in an instant. She then began to tend to Ron, the shocked look never leaving her face.

As Ginny later in bed, the shock that her one love was dead was finally starting to pass, and she started to cry. Sooner or later it turned into an uncontrollable sobbing, with Madam Pomfrey and Ron looking at her helplessly, Neville staring into space.

At last, when Ginny had cried herself out, she lied in bed in a fetal position. Madam Pomfrey had retreated to her office, and by the looks of the shadows Ginny and Ron both guessed that she had her head in her hands, and was shaking like mad.

After a while, an Auror escorted Hermione into the Hospital Wing, informing them that a healer had had to look at her and check that she was going to be okay before coming back. Ginny watched as Ron slowly fell asleep, the fatigue from the fight wearing in, and she watched Hermione, unconscious. She finally looked at Neville, who was also awake, and was looking back at her.

"Hey, Nev? Can I ask you a question?"

Neville grunted, which she took to mean yes.

"Could you come to Dumbledore with me in the morning? I heard he had a pensieve and want to see Harry's– last moments."

Neville grunted again, which she took to be another yes.

"Thanks."

Grunt. Both Ginny and Neville lied there for the rest of the night, absorbed in their own thoughts, not even thinking about falling asleep. They were absorbed in their thoughts for the rest of the night.

The next day, Madam Pomfrey let them go, and Ginny led Neville to the Headmaster's office. They couldn't guess the password, so they sat until Dumbledore came out.

When he finally did come out, he looked thoroughly depressed, and he said yes in an instant when Ginny and Neville asked to use the Pensieve. He guided them up, and offered to take the memory out for them. Neville, having never done it before, didn't protest.

Ginny remained stone-faced throughout the memory, until she saw the peaceful look come across his face. Well, at least he died peacefully. After, she let the tears run down her face. She let them run down even more when she saw him making eye contact with Neville last, and looked around. He looked disappointed, but he didn't let the peace run out of his face.

They decided to come out of the pensieve after the part where Sirius has killed Bellatrix. At that point Ginny had tears silently running down her face, and after a downcast look at Neville and Dumbledore, she ran out, and into a corridor that Fred and George had told her about. She thought about happy memories or Harry, and chuckled at the various times she had embarrassed herself in front of him. She thought about when she had woken up in the Chamber of Secrets and found him clutching the Sword of Gryffindor and Tom Riddle's Diary with a Phoenix next to him, and the love she had felt for him from that point on. She thought of how she had cried against him, and his comforting embrace. Finally, she thought of the future. How will we get on without him?

After a couple hours she got up off the floor, and walked. She didn't care where she was walking, she just walked. She stopped nowhere, talked to no one. When she finally looked up she was by the lake. She remembered pretending to do her homework at this very same spot in her second year by herself, when she was really sneaking glances at Harry, who was talking to Ron.

She barely talked to anyone until the day of the Feast, when, she knew, they would honor Harry's death just as they had honored Cedric's.

Her thoughts were proven correct when she walked in to a somber mood and black drapes. Some people stared at her when she walked in. Of course they are, I was in the Department when he died. She sat down next to Ron, who had been released a week before then, and Hermione, who had been released just two days before. They just looked at her sadly. She looked around at the hall, and noticed that everyone had a look of grieving, even some of the Slytherins. She wondered why.

Finally Dumbledore stood. "We are here to honor the death of Harry Potter. He died a hero, saving his friends, and the rest of the Wizarding World. He was killed by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, who is now confirmed dead."

Ginny looked at Neville, whom she knew had suffered at her hand already. He was shaking in rage. He looked back at her and saw her looking at him with concern. He calmed down slightly.

Dumbledore continued. "His funeral will be this summer, and it is planned for sometime in early July. Send an owl to your Head of House if you wish to attend, they will know the exact date. I'm sure he would be happy if you attended."

He looked at everyone. "Now, a toast. In memory of Harry Potter, the goodness of his heart, and the friendship he has made with all."

Everyone raised their glasses and muttered "Harry Potter", even the Slytherins. Ginny thought that this too was curious.

When the Feast was over, Ginny followed the others to the carriages, and they rode down in silence, all thinking of that on a normal day, Harry would be with them. They got on the Hogwarts Express with Luna and Neville, and besides a couple games of exploding snap between Ron and Neville, they were silent.

When the train pulled into Platform 9 and they got off, nobody was enveloped in their usual bone-crushing hugs but instead shaky and wet ones. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were there but they looked happy, it seemed that they had been sent an owl but just wanted to make sure that their dreams had come true. They left, with almost everyone on the platform staring daggers after them, surprisingly enough. Ginny looked around. 'If looks could kill, they would die multiple thousand deaths,' she thought.

But then they were gone, and Ginny and Ron were escorted out of the station and onto the train by a distraught looking mother. They rode in silence, and when they got out of the train and into the car, naught a word was still spoken.

When they got home, they all immediately retreated into their rooms, except Molly, who went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. They stayed in their mostly-solitude moods for many a day.

One day, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were looking through Harry's possessions, something they had put off for some time. Ginny was looking through his treasured possessions, while Hermione was looking through his books and Ron was quickly looking through his robes' pockets. All of a sudden Ron gasped, causing both of the girls to look up. He was clutching a piece of parchment, as well as Harry's school uniform. It was obvious he had pulled it out of a pocket. He had tears in his eyes as he finished reading and looked up, and the girls crossed over to see what it was. Ron first passed it to Hermione, and she read quickly, with the same reaction as Ron. She passed it to Ginny.

 **Will of Harry James Potter.**

 **I don't have much time until we leave for the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius, so I'm going to make this quick.**

 **I don't know if I will survive through this war, so I am making a will to let my final wishes be known. If I mention a deceased person, I would like the objects to go to the Weasley Family.**

 **First, to my first ever school friend, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I give the Marauders Map, in hopes that you will have fun with it after I am gone.**

 **To not my second friend, but in the top five, but a good one all the same, Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my entire collection of books, as well as Hedwig. I know how much you want an owl, and now you can write to your parents more often.**

 **Third, to not one of my first friends but definitely one of my closest and stalwart friends, Ginevra Molly Weasley (Sorry, Gin, I know you hate to be called that, but it's an official document), I give my Invisibility Cloak, knowing that you will use it well, as well as my Firebolt, knowing that you are as good if not better of a Quidditch player than I.**

 **Fourth to the Twins who filled my life with joy, I offer my apologies that I have nothing better, but knowledge to hopefully ease your curiosity. Knowledge of the Marauder identities. Remus Lupin is Moony. Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew. Padfoot is Sirius Black. And Prongs was James Potter. I hope this eases your wonderings.**

 **Fifth to Sirius Black, I also give knowledge. I know that you doubt yourself, but I don't. You were definitely the best Godfather I could have asked for. That anyone could ask for.**

 **Sixth, to my first ever friend, Hagrid, I give (groan) knowledge. You were definitely the best a friend I could have hoped for. You have me my life, and comforted me when I was down. And I thank you.**

 **And last but not least, to the full Weasley family. I give you everything I haven't mentioned, including my robes and non treasured possessions. Besides one. It seems that the last Potter is gone by now, so I gave you full access to the Potter vault and my trust fund vault at Gringotts bank. I hope this will settle the great debt I owe from you taking me in all those years ago.**

 **Okay, I know I was a right foul git and a pain in the arse this year, but I want everyone to know that I love them, and that I thank them for making my life worth living.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Harry Potter**

Ginny felt her eyes tearing up, just as Ron and Hermione's had. She looked up to see Ron studying the Marauders Map, Harry having told him how to work it, and Hermione looking at her with tears in her eyes. Not wanting to be seen in this moment of weakness, Ginny walked to Harry's trunk and picked up his Firebolt. She allowed herself a few moments to admire it before she sorted through his trunk and extracted his Invisibility Cloak, which was folded up. She felt her eyes burning worse than ever, and ran out of Ron's room, down the stairs, and into her own room.

Molly watched her running past in tears. This had been a common occurrence lately, but she still wanted to know the reason. She went up to Ron's room, and saw both of them studying pieces of parchment. Hermione has looked up when she had entered, and without a word gave her the will. Molly read it, but didn't cry at the end. Instead she looked shocked.

"I think we have to give this to the Ministry, as well as the items, to process." She said in a low, disappointed voice.

Hermione sighed. She had expected this. She nodded, and Molly gave her back the will and left the room. She needed a cup of tea.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When Ginny got to her room, she immediately set the items down on the floor, crawled into bed and began to cry. She didn't know how long she lie there, but it seemed like eternity.

When she was seemingly out of tears and reduced to hiccups and sniffles, she sat up. She grabbed the invisibility cloak, of which she hadn't taken a good look of yet. She hadn't even known he had the invisibility cloak until Ron and Hermione told her that day. She opened it, and gave a start as a small piece of parchment fell out. With shaking hands, she picked up the parchment and began to read.

 **Hey, Gin,**

 **I just wanted to say thank you. For being such a good friend, and for always being there for me. I gave you this cloak because I know the real you now. I know that you're braver than Bill, more daring than Charlie, smarter than Percy, more fun and sneaker than the Twins, and a better friend than Ron, all in one. All that and more. Not to mention how beautiful you will no doubt be when you grow up. I've seen pictures of your brothers as kids, and if they evolved from the children they were into the handsome men they are now, there's no telling how beautiful you will be. My money's on ten times as good looking as them. Ginny, because while they were kids and decent looking, you were pretty. Actually, you could even say that I fancy you. I hope you never read this letter and I'm around long enough to act on the fancy and throw it out, but life has no guarantees. Look at Cedric. My parents. Dead so young. Also, say goodbye to Ron and Hermione for me. Whether you want to tell them about this letter is up to you.**

 **Love,**

 **Harry**

Ginny's eyes were wide when she finished reading. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, fancied her? Surely this must be a mistake, a trick, something, but she recognized the handwriting. And she was Ginny. But it was him. Her lifelong dream was true. But the fact that he in fact was not around to work on it made her all the more like exploding into tiny little bits. Also, those compliments. She doubted that any of them were true, but Harry, she had learned was very observant, and her hunches were rarely wrong. And he had never lied to her. She lie back once more on her bed. All this thinking was bringing back the tears. She curled back up in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The day had come. It was July seventh, the day of Harry's funeral. Most the Weasleys with the exception of Percy has travelled to the Godric's Hollow graveyard every day without fail for a week to prepare. Harry would be laid to rest beside his parents. Mrs. Weasley had designed Harry's grave.

 **Here lies Harry James Potter**

 **Loved by all**

 **Born 31 July 1980, Died 18 June 1996**

 **An Amazing Friend**

The Weasleys (or every one that deserved the title) gave a solemn nod to everyone as they arrived. The attendant that surprised Ginny most was when Draco Malfoy showed up, alone. She gave him a curious look and he shrugged with a look that told her they would talk later. Everyone was seated, with Hagrid in his special seat, and a rather tiny plump man stepped up to the front and began to speak. Ginny heard every word he said, but they were lies. They spoke of his reputation, of defeating Voldemort. There were some personality traits listed, but they were along the lines of "brave" and "compassionate". These were truths, yet Ginny felt these didn't say anything about Harry. She knew he was awkward yet fun, and distant yet observant. They didn't speak once of how amazing he was as a real person and not a legend. When the man finally stopped speaking, everyone was in tears. Ginny looked around just at the right moment, as Hagrid carried a small clump of blankets that was Harry's body, Hagrid placed it on the front table, and a coffin suddenly popped into existence around it. The coffin was black with the Potter crest, a pair of antlers, on it in white. The speech was done, and people started gathering around the grave. Ginny found Draco looking at his shoes in the back of the procession.

"Draco."

He looked up, and looked back down when he saw her.

"Why did you come here?"

He looked up once more. "I always liked Harry as a friend, even though he hated me. I felt guilty that the Malfoy name was partially responsible for the death of someone so pure, even though not directly."

Ginny looked at him with surprise, and he looked back at his shoes. Suddenly, she stepped forward, and hugged him. He seemed surprised, but awkwardly hugged her back.

"Thank you," said Ginny when she stepped back. And she walked off.

Slowly, people started leaving, until it was only the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus that remained. They were gathered around the coffin, and Molly lifted it up with her wand and put it in the dug grave. The gravestone was already there. Charlie wandered off, as he didn't know Harry very well. So it was Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus gathered around the grave to the final Potter. Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Remus were mourning a son; Bill was mourning a friend; Fred, George, and Ron were mourning a brother; and Ginny was mourning the best man she ever knew. One by one they walked away, until Sirius finally left, leaving Ron and Ginny standing there. Ron gave a miserable look at Ginny and slowly walked off, patting the back of his sister. Ginny walked Ron walk away, then sat on the pile of earth that had been so recently replaced.

"Hey, Harry." She said. "I know I'm being stupid, but I want to say I got your letter. I want to say that I am flabbergasted that you fancy me, and I want to say that I love you. I've had a crush on you since I was three, but that ended in the Chamber. But it was replaced by a deep love. You are the noblest person I know, and the most selfless. I want to say thank you one last time, and goodbye." With that she got up, and with her head bowed, walked away from the grave.

Harry watched Ginny go, with tears in his eyes. He had his parents on either side of him, looking at him miserably. He finally was able to speak, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Goodbye, Ginny. I love you too." And with that he stepped with his parents, back into the afterlife.


	2. Epilogue

Ginevra Molly Weasley was at peace. She had never married, but she had lived a happy life.

She looked up once more at those she loved most. You see, she was on Death's door.

After Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had defeated Voldemort at Malfoy Manor in 1998, Ginny had retreated to a life mostly in solitude. She had multiple reasons for this. First, she never even tried to date, not even once. She would always see Harry in every guy.

Second, she had done the thing she wanted most in life. Be a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. This boosted her fame level by hundredfold, as she was the star chaser for ten years before retiring. After that she had become a Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet, as she still wanted Quidditch in her life. She had retired from that at age 65, knowing she had enough money for herself. She didn't try to find work again.

Now she was 84, and was at peace. She hadn't wanted to go to St. Mungos, so she went to the Burrow. Her mum had died many years ago, so Hermione took care of her. Hermione was a year older than Ginny, but was surprisingly fit for her age. Ron had passed a few years ago, and Hermione had used that to boost herself. She wanted to help as many people as she could before she died, What with school or sickness.

So Ginny lie on the bed, feeling Death coming ever closer.

"Ginny."

Ginny looked up and smiled. "Hello, Tom."

For it was Tom Riddle, same as she had seen him last. But he seemed… different. There was kindness in his eyes, and a general feeling of good surrounding him. "It's time."

Ginny nodded. "I'm ready. Can I call Hermione?"

Tom slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Ginny."

Ginny turned her head away from Tom, to the other side of the bed. "Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Yes."

Ginny looked back at Tom. "I'm ready."

Tom nodded, and held his hand out. Ginny grabbed it and extended another hand to Harry. "Will you stay with me?"

"Until the very end." He grabbed her hand.

And Ginny slowly stood up, but she felt… lighter. This was explained when she looked and saw her physical form on the bed. She smiled. "I had a good life."

Harry and Tom both nodded. "We were always watching."

Ginny smiled a look of contentment. She saw the bright light, and walked after Tom towards it. She looked back at Harry, but this time she didn't smile. "I got your note. Were you there at the funeral?"

Harry nodded, and Ginny looked anxious. "Did you, er, hear what I said?"

Harry nodded again. "Don't worry. I love you too."

Ginny laughed, her lifelong wish come true. She nodded and looked back at Tom. "Let's go."

And with that she stepped into the afterlife, right where she wanted to be.

With Harry.


End file.
